


Tenzō's Happy Hours

by heavenmade_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, It's all fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also possible kaka/yama/gai if you wanna, but implied kakayama, cause we all just need a little happy ninja plots sometimes, happy friendship hours, no sadness here at all, not even burning yet, okay so not explicitly kakayama, tenzo loves his karaoke..., they're still warming up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenmade_scarecrow/pseuds/heavenmade_scarecrow
Summary: Honestly just a little drabble about Tenzō finally beginning to socialise with others out of ANBU. Drinks unlock the other side to this guy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Tenzō's Happy Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Hope you're all having a nice day! If not, at least you're here, reading my happy little story :)  
> Honestly this was just an idea I had for a one-shot drabble about Tenzō being drunk, and it turned into a cute little friendship fic. It ain't much, but it honest! It was a little rushed, but hey ho, that's life!  
> Anyway, without further ado, hope you enjoy and that your day is happy (like the fic)! :D

“Woah. I think you might have had enough, Yamato.” Kakashi cautioned, directing a look of humour and caution his way.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Kakashi!”

The silver-haired man started in surprise at the insubordinate tone of his junior.

The younger man staggered on his feet, gripping the backs of the chairs of their companions for support, seemingly unsure of what he himself was even doing. Genma and Asuma, their occupants, watched their new friend, who was well under the influence, without attempting to contain their mirth.

\----------

It had been some months now since “Yamato” had been brought into the jōnin world from the shadows of ANBU to help with Kakashi’s team.

His first invite had, shockingly, come from Gai at a chance meeting. Kakashi and Tenzō had been strolling Konoha’s streets one sunny afternoon, a rare chance to walk and talk of plans for Naruto’s training regime.

A sudden and terrifying scream of “KAKASHIIIIII!” accompanied by a thundering shake of the ground had Tenzō jumping back in alarm, scanning frantically for the source, while Kakashi stood in quiet resignation.

When Gai finally skidded to a halt before them, Tenzō had been left speechlessly trying to piece together who the loud, boisterous man was; why he kept referring to Kakashi as his “eternal rival”; and how on earth the two knew each other. He never imagined Kakashi would have such… animated friends.

Worse yet was when Gai eventually noticed the bewildered brunette, turning to him with a gleaming smile, and began pouring his strange introductions out on him.

“U—uhh, it’s nice to meet you, Gai? My name is Yamato.” He stuttered out a tentative reply, hoping it was satisfactory in contrast with the flowery speak of the man before him.

A look of intense excitement came onto Gai’s face, worrying Tenzō even more. “Ah, Yamato!!! The pleasure is mine!! I’ve heard so much about you from Kakashi!”

Behind Gai, Kakashi was joyously grinning behind his mask, laughing inwardly at the look of pure alarm on his kōhai’s face. Gai was always blissfully unaware when his presence caused distress, and Tenzō was much too deferential to question it openly, opting to assume he was at fault and scrambling for the right words.

However on hearing Gai’s words, Kakashi’s features immediately schooled. Did he really talk about Tenzō so much? Only passing remarks, he was sure. He didn’t want the idea going to Tenzō’s head.

Whatever else had happened, Kakashi had missed it, as Gai was already turning to leave, before looking back and shouting, “Come out for a drink on Saturday, Yamato! Maybe you’ll even convince Kakashi to come this time!” He waggled his eyebrows before disappearing.

Gai had come and gone like a whirlwind, leaving Tenzō disoriented and dumbfounded. He stared at the spot which had previously been occupied by the green giant, slack-jawed and blank.

“That was… Gai?”

“That was Gai.”

\----------

The first night out, Tenzō had been tentative and unsure, but the company had loosened him up with claps to the back and drinks. Everyone had shown an interest in the new guy, asking him to regale them with stories about how he had come to know Kakashi, and why he had never appeared before now.

Kakashi himself had mysteriously decided to come along, apparently an unusual choice for him. 

Tenzō had asked if he planned on going, and Kakashi agreed without much loitering. The older man had even offered to meet him on the way there.

Their friends seemed excited to have the copy-nin joining for a change and were all the merrier. Tenzō supposed the normally solitary man had agreed to go so that Tenzō would have someone to help him feel relaxed amongst strangers.

However, after a few more outings, the alcohol quickly took care of that.

Tenzō, noticing the two again, hooked an arm around each of their necks, ducking down and pulling them in conspiratorially.

“Genmaaaaa… Asumaaa… Hic!” He paused, smiling widely. “C’mon, let’s do the karaoke!”

Both men immediately gave panicked sounds, desperately pulling away, clawing at the table, but the drunken grip was too tight to get out of shot completely.

“Not tonight Yamato!” Asuma grasped for a compromise to placate with.

“Or ever again for that matter.” Genma shared a dreading look with the other jōnin, remembering the last time they were dragged up – Tenzō, completely out of himself, screeching, while the other two were forced to stand alongside, propping him up, faces burning.

Across the table, Gai, in animated conversation with Anko and Aoba, pricked up. Dropping everything, spinning round, eyes shining and voice several decibels higher than necessary, he beamed, “Who’s doing karaoke??”

“No one!” Asuma and Genma screamed in unison.

“Me!” Tenzō cut in more loudly, eyes sparkling back at the green-suited man.

They grinned at each other stupidly from across the table, exuding excitement back and forth like a ridiculous, idiotic reflection.

“Yamato! Trust you make such a brilliant suggestion! Let us do it together! I’m ready!”

Kakashi watched the bewildering exchange blankly, perplexed by this new bond developing between his friends. Glancing between them, seeing the same senseless look on both their faces, his eyes suddenly widened.

“Oh god.” After years of practice – Gai, he could handle. But if some weird drunken alliance was formed between them tonight – _two_ of them? Well, he was not sure he could handle that. 

As the two marched off, arms around each other, Kakashi’s head found his hand. Tenzō was normally so stoic, responsible, he would go so far as to say _shy_ at times, but he _did not_ handle his drink.

While Gai’s traits were only enhanced with alcohol, becoming louder, more emotional, with Tenzō, entire new facets to his personality were uncovered, hitherto hidden, and his behaviour changed _drastically._

Seeing his drunken kōhai in cahoots with the bombshell that was Might Gai, Kakashi found himself intrigued and dreading in equal measure. He almost couldn’t believe that his shy, nervous, _prig_ of a kōhai, who was normally so proper, could have such a side to him.

For sure, he’d always known there was an independent edge to Tenzō, something that he’d seen develop over their time in ANBU and even more-so in recent months, most noticeably when he had been subject to uncharacteristic, _cheeky_ quips from the younger man.

But this? This was all new. Kakashi’s mind was drifting, thinking again how he’d never had the pleasure of seeing his kōhai like this. He would come out much more often if it meant he had access to so much embarrassing material which could be recalled later, much to the detriment of his junior.

He anticipated with glee, how he would call around tomorrow morning to check on Tenzō, only to find the man pale and shaky, sporting that look of “DON’T say a word” which Kakashi has grown accustomed to after nights like these.

Meanwhile, next to the bar, the music had kicked in, and two voices began to sing, one, Gai’s, surprisingly lovely, alongside Tenzō’s cautionless shouts and wails. Unbothered, they grasped each other tightly and continued with all the sincerity of two drunk friends.


End file.
